Fuyu Okami
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: Holo and her companion Lawrence are at it again! Holo decides to travel with Lawrence and together they now roam the world, making deals, evading the church, and eating their share. But when one wrong turn makes their luck sour, will anyone, much less Holo herself, make it out alive? Love, action, and apples in abundance


**Title:** Fuyu Okami

**Summary:** Holo and her companion Lawrence are at it again! Holo decides to travel with Lawrence and together they now roam the world, making deals, evading the church, and eating their share! But when one wrong turn makes their luck sour, will anyone, much less Holo herself, make it out alive? Love, action, and apples in abundance ^_^

**A.U.:** I love anime. Like, LOVE it. So recently, I was scrolling through the anime section of Netflix, and I have not been able to stop watching Spice and Wolf since. I kinda wish it was English subs, not dubs, but I love this anime nonetheless. More commonly, I'm known for Kung Fu Panda fanfics, and there was one I did for Pokemon. I am not done with the series, rather, I'm almost done the first season. So this is off my prior knowledge. Any giant fans out there, if I screw up, please tell me.  
But I love this anime, and I want to see what I can do with this... Enjoy and may your harvest be great ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

"But Lawrence, why not?!" Holo pouted as they rode through the city. Their debate, which had revolved mostly around apples, had just ended on a bad note to her.

The peddler Lawrence just laughed lightly. "Remeber the one time you ate so many apples you almost got sick?" he reminded her gently. "I do not want a repeat of that episode."

"Me?" Holo scoffed. "Sick of apples? Never!" she tugged on his jacket sleeve lightly. "Please Lawrence? Oh please? Just a small crate?" She tugged at her hat with her spare hand as a stray breeze threatened to blow it off.

"Before we know it, that small crate will turn in to twenty big ones." Lawrence said lightly. He found her begging slightly laughable, but he would never tell the great goddess that.

"Lawrence, I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I want apples!" Holo said, eyes narrowing and hoping this approach would help her. Much to her dismay, it didn't.

"No, Holo. Not tonight. But maybe if you are good I will get you some apple cider."

Holo's ears shot up in an instant. "Apple cider?" she asked slowly. "What is that?"

Lawrence almost started laughing. "So you've never had apple pie, refuse to bake apples, and don't know what apple cider is?"

"Lawrence stop being quizical and tell me!" Holo snapped. "I want to know!"

"Alright fine." Lawrence told her. "You know the juice inside the apple?"

"Of course! How could I not?"

"Well, Apple cider is basically that, mixed with bubbly water... And sometimes alchohal is added. It's actually quite tasty, and can be drank hot or cold."

"So.. it's like apple juice?" Holo asked him.

"..More or less." Lawrence conceeded.

"So then what is the difference?"

"Apple juice is better cold, and is only the apple. Apple cider is good either way."

"I see... I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. You know what would help?"

"Don't even say it, Holo." Lawrence interrupted her. "The answer is still no."

"But Lawrence..."

Lawrence shook his head. "Nu-uh."

"Darn." Holo muttered and stared darkly out the side of the cart, watching the many merchants and the marketplace people come to and fro.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Holo and Lawrence were walking down those same streets, occassionally stopping at a booth that held Holo's interest or talking to a merchant with news to share. Once they made it to the apple booth, which Lawrence had tried so hard to avoid, Holo could barely stop herself from doing more than touching the red fruit.

"Lawrence..." Holo began. "Say we were to.. trade for the apples?"

Even though he wasn't a wolf like she was, Holo could see Lawrence's ears flick. "As in..."

"...I don't know how to explain it. But I want apples..." Holo gave him a pleading look and the merchant laughed. She was an older-aged woman, with a round figure and graying hair.

"Holo... what did I tell you earlier?"

"But Lawrence!" Holo pouted one again. "Why not? Surely I could pay for it myself?"

"With what exactly?"

"..."

"No, Holo."

Holo suddenly got an idea, and she scooched slightly closer. "Lawrence, isn't it customarilly the male who supplies the female? Isn't it typically the male who is chivalrous to the female, who helps her?" she arched an eyebrow, trying to maintain her composure.

"Well... I... erm..."

"And so, wouldn't it be you in this case, helping me?" Holo went on, seeing that a wall had fallen in his arguement.

"...Well... umm... No, Holo! I see what you're doing!" Lawrence sputtered, flustered.

"And what is that?" Holo said casually, eyes never leaving his and gleaming with satisfaction.

"You're trying to trick me!"

"Oh am I?" Holo shrugged and examined her nails on one of her hands, mentally counting to herself in her head. 3...2...

"Alright fine!" Lawrence caved. "One crate, Holo. That is all."

Holo gave him an impish, or in her case, wolfish grin, as he paid the merchant and passed the crate to her.

"Wait what? Why do I have to carry it?" Holo growled and her ears lowered under her hat.

Lawrence started walking away again. "You wanted the apples so bad, so you can carry them." he told her and continued on.

"But.. But Lawrence!" Holo whined as she ran after him, trying not to drop her precious cargo.

"You see, if you had only waited for them, I would be carrying them. But it was you who insisted on begging. So now," he turned to flash her a slight smile. "you get them, just like you wanted them."

"Just you wait, Lawrence." Holo growled as they walked side by side. "Payback WILL be a wolf." she promised.

"Oh will it?" Lawrence dared to argue. "We shall see indeed..."


End file.
